you grew on me
by ifonlysomebodycouldhear
Summary: "So, how did it happen?" Carly asked excitedly, eyeing our intertwined hands. I shrugged. "I guess...we just grew on each other." Their thoughts on each other from each episode. Don't get freaked out by the number of chapters, it's short, I promise.
1. iPilot

_Freddie:_

I have no idea how I'm going to put up with her. Ugh. Come on, Freddie. Carly's worth it, Carly's worth it.

_Sam:_

This chiz is strictly professional. He tries to hang out with us outside of the show, and mama's coming after him with a sock full of butter.


	2. iWant More Viewers

_Freddie:_

Make fun of me, will you? I can't wait to see the look on her face when she's massaging that deformity on our doorman's cheek.

_Sam:_

_No offence, Carly! Oh thanks, Carly! Oh you're so perfect, Carly! _If there were anything more annoying than Freddie Benson, I would have its head hung in my living room.


	3. iDream of Dance

_Freddie:_

She fell asleep on _my_ shoulder. If it were Carly, I would have been flattered. But Sam? Ew.

_Sam:_

Waking up to see you've just been cuddling with ultranerd? Talk about a rude awakening.


	4. iLike Jake

_Freddie:_

Thanks so much Sam. As if I didn't need to be reminded I'm not good enough twice in the same day.

_Sam:_

Nubs like Freddie really shouldn''t get their hopes up when it comes to girls.


	5. iWanna Stay with Spencer

_Freddie:_

Thank God Carly's grandad changed his mind. I couldn't bear working on iCarly alone with _that._

_Sam:_

I wonder how that precautionary anti-tick lotion routine is going.


	6. iNevel

_Freddie:_

Alright, she's a little eccentric. And rude. But I guess, she's not so bad when we're working towards a common goal.

_Sam:_

I feel bad for whoever marries Freddie. First of all, because, well, they'd have to marry Freddie. And second, they'd have to deal with that disaster as a mother-in-law.


	7. iScream on Halloween

_Freddie:_

At least she didn't make fun of my costume...well, not too much anyways. We're all still alive, so I really can't complain.

_Sam:_

Witchy-poo. Hah. I'm amazed with my own creativity sometimes.


	8. iSpy a Mean Teacher

_Freddie:_

I never thought I'd see the day when I finally get endless amounts of alone time with Carly, and yet still can't wait for Sam to show up...weird.

_Sam:_

I wonder if I'm the only one that noticed Freddie smelled like Mrs. Briggs today...


	9. iWill Date Freddie

_Freddie:_

I hate to admit it. But vicious and cruel and mean as she is...Sam really is important to me. But if she think's she's going to get away with another wedgie like that...

_Sam:_

Wow. I didn't burst into flames after hugging him. There goes half my scientific theories about nerds.


	10. iWant a World Record

_Freddie:_

Fat priests. God, that girl's out of her mind.

_Sam:_

Only a Benson could mess up something like this with his stench.


	11. iRue the Day

_Freddie:_

She called me a geek, then left me hanging off the ceiling like a chandelier. She is _defintitlely_ not like other girls.

_Sam:_

I'm not like other girls? Sure. Benson, on the other hand, _definitely_ is.


	12. iPromise Not to Tell

_Freddie:_

Well. Guess I'm not getting back my forty bucks.

_Sam:_

Hah! I totally suckered him out of that forty bucks!


	13. iAm Your Biggest Fan

_Freddie:_

As senile as she is, at least she's not as psychotic as that Mandy chick.

_Sam:_

Personally, I think he would taste great covered in bread crums at 350°.


	14. iHeart Art

_Freddie:_

Sure, I like not being insulted every five minutes, but I think I'm going to have to endure it from now on unless I want Sam to explode. I hope she knows I wasn't serious about that kiss...

_Sam:_

I really hope, for his own sake, he was joking about that kiss. I'm not about to become his next little _Carly._


	15. iHate Sam's Boyfriend

_Freddie:_

That jerk. Stupid Jonah thinks he can get away with trying to kiss my girl and hurting Sam? You just wait till my biceps come in, buddy. I wonder if that happens before or after leg hair...

_Sam:_

When am I ever going to find a nice guy?


	16. iHatch Chicks

_Freddie:_

Since when is Sam all caring and loving about baby animals? Or anything, really?

_Sam:_

Leave it to Freddie to almost destroy our project. What doesn't he ruin?


	17. iDon't Want to Fight

_Freddie:_

I hate seeing her cry. I hate seeing anyone cry, to be honest. But with her, it's like watching someone lose a battle, like someone so strong suddenly fell weak.

_Sam:_

_Because I love her?_ Wow Freddie. Get me a bucket, because that feeling of knowing you're wanted is just leaking out of me.


	18. iPromote Techfoots

_Freddie:_

I wanted a grilled cheese sandwich with tomatoes too, you know.

_Sam:_

I would waste my time being all mad about those techfoot guys, if their shoe wrecking Freddie's computer wasn't so damn funny.


	19. iGot Detention

_Freddie:_

I don't know what's worse, the injuries I now have from being pushed off that ladder, or the fact that I may have accidentally touched her thigh when we went swimming in that oversized coffee cup.

_Sam:_

Wow. I never would have guessed Little Princess Benson can have a bad side.


	20. iStakeout

_Freddie:_

Great. My mom thinks I got that tattoo out of love for Sam, and now I have to visit a clinic for people in abusive relationships every other Tuesday for the next three months.

_Sam:_

Ahh great. Now I can't get the image of him in that speedo out of my head.


	21. iMight Switch Schools

_Freddie:_

She's evil. From the seventh layer of hell, that one. But, I've got to admit. It's pretty fun watching her work her dark magic. Granted you're not the victim, of course.

_Sam:_

Oh Lord. The kid gets way too protective of his mother. So what if I pretended she died in a swimming pool? No need to overreact!


	22. iFence

_Freddie:_

How does she win _every single_ bet? I guess it was pretty nice of her to show up to my fencing match...but then again, nice people don't ruin your favourite pants.

_Sam:_

Don't get me wrong. I loathe the kid. But he's not a bad fencer. And, that book was actually pretty good. Where do you think I learned a word like loathe?


	23. iCarly Saves TV

_Freddie:_

So what if she's pushy and agressive? It doesn't mean you have to fire her! TV people are so jank!

_Sam:_

If I could unsee anything, it would be Freddie and that bag of ice. The poor kid...TV people are so jank.


	24. iWin a Date

_Freddie:_

See, I need a girl who's not all over me all the time. Someone independant, who keeps a distance and really cares about you, even if they don't always show it. Just like _Carly_. Yeah...definately like Carly.

_Sam:_

I just need a guy that speaks human.


	25. iHave a Lovesick Teacher

_Freddie:_

Sam's horrible. But I'm still pretty amazed with the way she knocked over all those bowling pins.

_Sam:_

Freddie is stupid. End of story.


	26. iSaw Him First

_Freddie:_

I don't get why everyone thinks Shane's so great. She'd be much better with a guy like me. Carly, I mean. Not Sam. Definitely not Sam. And for the record, I was joking about that kissing booth thing. Seriously!

_Sam:_

Well would you look at that. The puberty fairy's finally done the Benson boy some good!


	27. iStage an Intervention

_Freddie:_

Yep. That'll teach her not to mess with Freddie Benson!

_Sam:_

He may have found out I was the one pranking him, but he never found out I sat in front of the Crown Ridge Mall for hours, crying.


	28. iOwe You

_Freddie:_

That girl is too prideful for her own good.

_Sam:_

Only the weak let people see them cry.


	29. iHurt Lewbert

_Freddie:_

Pants pulled down in the middle of the hallway. Why am I even surprised?

_Sam:_

For the record, I didn't help him out of friendship or care or anything. I just did it because I know how it feels to have your mom ignore you for some guy.


	30. iGo to Japan

_Freddie:_

A black eye, pushed out of an airplane and a possibly possum-contracted illness, all thanks to Sam. But the worst part? She knows I went through her suitcase.

_Sam:_

I can't believe he touched my underwear.


	31. iPie

_Freddie:_

I can't believe its possible for a human being to be that bossy. And I've grown up with my mother.

_Sam:_

I can't believe it's possible for any relative of the Benson's to be so adorable. Still, he pulled my hair. I don't care how cute his cousin is, I'm putting rodents in the boy's locker tomorrow.


	32. iChristmas

_Freddie:_

I sat in that flashlight costume for 3 hours. Thanks a lot, Sam.

_Sam:_

I could have sworn I saw him pull away from Carly when I walked in the room...


	33. iKiss

_Freddie:_

I can't believe it just happened. Only an hour ago, I sat here hating her, and now, all I can do is think about the way her lips tasted like meatballs and how her eyes sometimes looked green.

_Sam:_

I kissed him. And...I enjoyed it? Ugh. I think all those meatballs are getting to my head.


	34. iGive Away a Car

_Freddie:_

Oh God. I touched her hair when I was getting her off Nevel. ohgodohgodohgod...Why do I just want to reach out and touch it again?

_Sam:_

Oh crap. We look like a couple walking through this dealership. I wonder what he'd do if I ran away. Or hit him over the head. Yeah, nobody would suspect we kissed last week if I hit him over the head.


	35. iRocked the Vote

_Freddie:_

Avoid the hug; Avoid the awkward.

_Sam:_

Why the hell is he flirting with Carly? Does he still like her? Who the hell said he could even talk to her? Doesn't he see she's not interested? God, what a stupid nerd.


	36. iMeet Fred

_Freddie:_

Great. Now I've got a bruise shaped like a tennis racquet.

_Sam:_

Leave it to queen of the jerks to mess everything up. He messes everything up.


	37. iLook Alike

_Freddie:_

You cannot imagine the level of awkwardness when Carly told Sam she had to be my caveman wife.

_Sam:_

I thought that voice recorder system was cool until it started screaming, _"I love you Carly, looove you_"! That boy is beyond idiotic. He needs the stupid punched out of him.


	38. iWant My Website Back

_Freddie:_

Again, she may be a sociopath but she's nothing compared to Nevel and Mandy. Those are some real psychos.

_Sam:_

At he's not as big a nerd as Papperman. Still, he's getting there.


	39. iMake Sam Girlier

_Freddie:_

Was I the only one who thought this make over thing was a bad idea? If they'res anyone who's personality you can just change, it sure as chiz isn't Sam.

_Sam:_

Look, I'm not complaining, because I got Pete in the end, but...is it really so hard to role play with me?


	40. iGo Nuclear

_Freddie:_

I can't believe this. _She just stuck her thumb in an orange!_

_Sam:_

Oh great. What am I going to do while Carly and Freddie are at that stupid Root and Berry Retreat?


	41. iDate a Bad Boy

_Freddie:_

I don't get how she comes out on top every time.

_Sam:_

I don't get why he's all mad. That picture of him being eaten by a tiger was beautifully portrayed.


	42. iReunite With Missy

_Freddie:_

Okay, okay. She's my friend. And I care about her. Happy?

_Sam:_

I wonder if he ever even believed me.


	43. iTake on Dingo

_Freddie:_

You _don't_ say the one.

_Sam:_

I still expect him to put on that bikini top and show up to iCarly tomorrow with a bucket full of dog food.


	44. iMust Have Locker 239

_Freddie:_

Oh crap. I grabbed her when the car crashed into the wall. _That's _embarrasing.

_Sam:_

Too bad. I kind of enjoyed sharing that locker with Freddie. But seriously, that whole protective thing? And calling me princess? When did Benson become my wife?


	45. iTwins

_Freddie:_

I can't believe she'd go as far as kiss me.

_Sam:_

I can't believe I lied just to make him happy. Did Melanie really have to kiss him? Ugh. I'll never live this down.


	46. iFight Shelby Marx

_Freddie:_

No matter how much I like frilly girls in skirts, I love a girl who can kick ass. _Just like Shelby Marx._

_Sam:_

_Oh Shelby, I made you raisin bread! Oh Carly, you're so curvy! Oh Shelby, are you dating anyone? Oh Carly, date me! _Ugh. Stupid Freddie. He makes me sick.


	47. iThink They Kissed

_Freddie:_

Did I like it? Well of course I liked it, but I'm not about to announce that right in front of Sam!

_Sam:_

Thank you, Carly Shay, for blessing Freddie and I with the gift of eternal awkwardness.


	48. iCook

_Freddie:_

What? Why?

_Sam:_

What? Why?


	49. iSpeed Date

_Freddie:_

This is it. Carly and I are finally going to have our moment in the sun. Probably because I'm such a hot, handsome, hunk-a-boy. Hah...Just kidding!...

_Sam:_

I would have asked him if it weren't for this whole Gibby thing. You know, as a friend. But maybe it's for the best. He's all happy with Carly anyways.


	50. iCarly Awards

_Freddie:_

I may hate her, but I can't deny she looks good in a dress.

_Sam:_

I may hate him, but I can't deny he looks good in a tux.


	51. iHave My Principals

_Freddie:_

I wonder if she felt the same jolt I did when we held hands...Whatever. It's probably just horomones.

_Sam:_

I felt a little bad punching him. And when I realized this I practically hit my head against a wall.


	52. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love

_Freddie:_

The girl's a menace. I'm still trying to figure out how she lifted me over her head like that.

_Sam:_

I still don't even know how I did it.


	53. iMove Out

_Freddie:_

She's such a badass.

_Sam:_

I really hope he doesn't turn out like his mother someday.


	54. iQuit iCarly

_Freddie:_

A couple years ago, picking a side would have been easy. Why is it so hard now?

_Sam:_

He saved me. He pulled me up off the scaffold. _He saved me._


	55. iSaved Your Life

_Freddie:_

I can't believe Sam Puckett convinced me to break up with the girl of my dreams.

_Sam:_

Jealous? No. They look like siblings. It's gross. You might as well set up Gibby and Guppy. And all they do is kiss. Carly deserves better. I don't want Freddie to get more hurt than he already is...Oh man, why don't I want him to get more hurt than he already is?


	56. iWas a Pageant Girl

_Freddie:_

Hah. Pageant girl.

_Sam:_

If I'm in love with him, just say so? I'm not in love with him! Who says I'm in love with him? I just wish he'd have noticed that I won, _at least._


	57. iEnrage Gibby

_Freddie:_

I can't believe Sam actually helped train Gibby!

_Sam:_

Here we go, another brunnette in a skirt. Gibby better kick his ass.


	58. iSpace Out

_Freddie:_

Well this proves it. Putting me alone with Sam just ends up injuring my gallbladder.

_Sam:_

I never got an answer. Why's he so stooopid? Seriously, I just wanna know!


	59. iFix a Pop Star

_Freddie:_

Okay, seriously? She didn't have to just yank the knife out like that! She's so immature.

_Sam:_

Can't blame me for anything, I didn't stick it in there in the first place. Heh...heh...that's what she said.


	60. iWon't Cancel The Show

_Freddie:_

It's really not the same without her.

_Sam:_

Freddie's probably puking up rainbows, now that he can do this iCarly alone with his dream girl.


	61. iBelieve in Bigfoot

_Freddie:_

It really is refreshing when she hurts people that aren't me.

_Sam:_

Since when did Benson start standing up to me like that?


	62. iPsycho

_Freddie:_

She can be pretty insensitive sometimes, but hey, she was right about Nora, wasn't she?

_Sam:_

Why is every girl always all over Freddie? Didn't he used to be a nerd? Girls are so stupid. I'm glad I'm not like that.


	63. iBeat the Heat

_Freddie:_

Rub her neck? She acts like we're an old married couple sometimes.

_Sam:_

Anddddd, here's another one. I thought Freddie liked Carly, for God's sake, boy. Stop flirting with anything that has a pulse and stick to one girl.


	64. iGot a Hot Room

_Freddie:_

Ow! She just had to jump on me like that. You know, if it wasn't so painful, I might not have minded too much.

_Sam:_

I was pretty comfortable, to be honest. Freddie's always so...warm...


	65. iSam's Mom

_Freddie:_

She may be obnoxious and rude, but that doesn't give her mom the right to say she doesn't have a future! Sam's a smart, talented, beautiful girl, and...wait...

_Sam:_

A body guard? I would make fun of Freddie's mom's insanity, but at least she cares, and that's more than I can say.


	66. iGet Pranky

_Freddie:_

Spencer? She has a crush on Spencer? When the hell did this happen?

_Sam:_

He sided with me. Not Carly. Me. Oh man, why am I feeling so giddy?


	67. iSell Penny Tees

_Freddie:_

Oh it happened.

_Sam:_

I hope he doesnt think I'm mean to kids or something. I just really wanted to prove I could win. I just really wanted to show him I can do something better than Carly.


	68. iDo

_Freddie:_

When did Sam get so good looking?

_Sam:_

He said I'd make a pretty bridesmaid. Does he really think I'm pretty?


	69. iStart a Fanwar

_Freddie:_

I guess I understand people thinking me and Carly could be together, after all, I _did_ like her last year, but that whole "seddie" thing? There's no way she'd ever wanna be with someone like me...

_Sam:_

I don't know why he didn't want people thinking he and Carly were dating. Maybe he doesn't like her anymore. Ugh. A few months ago I wouldn't even have cared. This better not mean what I think it does.


	70. iHire an Idiot

_Freddie:_

Stupid Cort. What does she see in him anyway?

_Sam:_

Stupid Ashley. Yeah, I'm admitting it. I was jealous. I was jealous, because he liked her. And he liked Carly. And he liked Valerie. And he liked Shelby Marx. And he liked Gibby's cousin. For God's sake, he even liked my twin sister! He's pretty much liked everyone but me. What's so wrong with me?


	71. iPity the Nevel

_Freddie:_

To be honest, I kind of hoped the voice would have worked on her.

_Sam:_

I like it when he's being himself, his nerdy, dorky, techy, sweet, caring self. Oh God, now I'm even grossing myself out.


	72. iParty With Victorious

_Freddie:_

Damn! That girl has some serious talent!

_Sam:_

I don't have amazing cheekbones. I don't make boys go "doing". All I do is crack people's spine's with fruit. Maybe I should just give up.


	73. iOMG

_Freddie:_

She loves me. She loves me, and I...I think I love her back. And I just stood there. I just stood there and didn't do a thing. How could I just let her go like that? I..._I love her._ I love her, I need her, and now she won't even talk to me.

_Sam:_

There. I took a chance. And guess what? I didn't end up with "a nice boyfriend." I didn't end up with someone to kiss and snuggle with. I hope they're both happy. And most of all, I hope they're happy together. Because he loves her, and he'll sure as hell never love me.


	74. iLost My Mind

**Author's note: The following two chapters are just according to my speculation of the episodes. **

_Freddie:_

I can't believe she checked herself into a mental hospital. She's so...Sam. And I love that about her. I don't even have to think about it. I love her, and now all I've got to do is tell her.

_Sam:_

Maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe it's okay to love Freddie Benson. And maybe, just maybe, he wasn't lying when he said he loved me back.


	75. iLove You

**Author's note: This chapter and the last are just according to my speculation of the episodes. This chapter doesn't specify whether it's in the perspective of Sam or Freddie, because I guess at this point, they're really just thinking the same thing. So the question of perspective is sort of up to you to decide. Enjoy!**

I had only ever dreamed about this day, the day our hands would be intertwined. The day we'd proudly walk into Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewbert's immediately spiteful glances as we remained, hand in hand. And as we marched into the Shay's apartment, still proudly gripping each other, the clock Spencer was rewiring dropped out of his hands and into the ground, promptly catching on fire. But as soon as we all had our fair share of screams and Spencer had put the flame out with his new, finally safe extinguisher, he rushed over to us, practically screeching like a little girl about how he knew it would happen, how it was just a matter of time, how we were perfect for each other. If Spencer had said this to the pair of us a couple years ago, we would have been disgusted. If back then, I knew I'd be holding hands with the person I was, I wouldn't have believed it. But here we were, being labelled as soulmates and 'meant to be from the start'. Spencer called Carly down, almost hopping up and down, and Carly came down the stairs in pajamas with a cranky look on her face, angrilly muttering about how she had been trying to take a nap. She looked at us, and groggily began to ask what we were doing here, but paused at the sight of our hands. As though a jolt of energy had been shot up her spine, she squealed.

Reacting quite similarily to the way her older brother had, she started hopping up and down, saying, "You're together? You're finally together? Oh, I knew it, you're too perfect for each other not to be! This is so great, we can tell everyone on iCarly later this week and - oh, this is so great! Have you told your mom's yet? Mrs. Benson will have a heart attack, I'm sure, but she'll get over it eventually, once she sees how cute you too are!"

The two of us just chuckled, a little embarrased by all the attention we had gathered. We sat down together on the couch, and the two Shay's plopped down beside us, almost breathless. "So, how did it happen?" Carly asked excitedly, eyeing our still intertwined hands.

I shrugged. How did it happen? How did the person still gripping my hand go from my worst enemy to the person I dreamed about every night? How did, the legendary Sam and Freddie go from bickering sidekicks to bickering lovers? The two of us exchanged a glance, almost unable to answer the question, but as we met eyes, and I saw how perfect the person I was in love with was, I immediately knew.

"I guess...we just grew on each other." I said, our eyes still fixated on each other, and the smile that was growing on my face was returned with an equally loving one.

_Freddie:_

I love you.

_Sam:_

I love you.


End file.
